


I Want Stiles

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Pictures, gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants Stiles. Scott is supposed to help him get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
 

  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission accomplished.

  



End file.
